To the Beginning
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: Porque tarde o temprano, aquél encuentro iba a darse. Las dos mitades finalmente se unen en un arrebato de pasión y peligro, sellado en un acuerdo silencioso. - Capítulo especial de Lost time memory. One-Shot. Advertencia: Lemmon.


**¡Hola, FanFiction! **

**Ya que vi una respuesta afirmativa por parte de ustedes en cuanto a este especial, me decidí a terminarlo y publicarlo de una vez. También como un bonnus extra en agradecimiento por los 200 reviews de Lost time memory, que ya me explayaré sobre este asunto propiamente en el siguiente drabble.**

**Si bien este no es propiamente el "inicio de todo" en su relación, fue el paso más importante que marcó ya propiamente algún tipo de acercamiento más profundo entre Levi y Mikasa. Espero y lo disfruten.**

**Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con la lectura.**

**_Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí sino a su respectivo autor, Isayama. La imagen del fic tampoco es de mi propiedad, los créditos son de su respectivo autor_.**

* * *

**Lost time memory: **_To the beginning_

—Ven.— Ordenó él con ese tono tan insípido de siempre, cuando se decidió a ponerla a prueba por última vez y conocer por sí mismo su resolución. "Ven", y con esas simples tres letras escuetamente pronunciadas, con sus párpados entrecerrados a manera desinteresada y una viva flama de pasión oculta en la niebla oscura de su mirada, terminó de entreabrir la puerta y hacerse discretamente a un lado para permitirle la entrada.

La invitación estaba en pie. Una que jamás habría siquiera sugerido a menos de estar total y completamente seguro de lo que iba a poner en juego al hacerla. Llevar a una recluta menor a su habitación personal dentro del cuartel, la cual rara vez ocupaba, era como atarse él mismo la condena de una soga al cuello. Si ella hacía un escándalo, le iría mal a su reputación y a su lugar dentro de la milicia. Le estaba dando la oportunidad de oro para concretar la mejor de las venganzas por todo el rencor que sabía, aún le guardaba; y a la vez, estaba dispuesto a llevarla al cielo y dejarla elevarse junto a él.

La decisión estaba en manos de ella.

Y Mikasa guardó un instante de silencio cómplice mientras le devolvía esa misma mirada inexpresiva, que se reservaba para sí misma toda emoción y pensamientos que aflorasen en su ser a causa de ese arriesgado paso al frente que el Sargento se había atrevido a dar.

¿La estaba probando para poner en evidencia finalmente qué era lo más importante para ella; si usarlo para darle una certera puñalada por la espalda y hundirlo, o aceptaba tranquilamente unirse a su _enemigo_?... Era sin duda una apuesta alta. Evidentemente, era el rumbo al que iba a terminar desembocando toda esa turbia relación de atracción-odio que establecieron como el vínculo que los unía desde hacía ya más de dos meses. Porque luego de aquella misión en la que Levi realmente la salvó de un colapso psicológico cuando nadie más pudo notarlo, Mikasa había aprendido a mirarlo con otros ojos. Y ya no veía simplemente al bastardo que apaleó a su adorado hermano, sino a un tipo cínico y sombrío, asediado de sus propios fantasmas y sombras del pasado, al igual que ella. Y que pese a todo, continuaba luchando fervientemente por un nuevo triunfo para el mañana.

Al mirar más allá de su rencor, la chica encontró a un igual en el cual podía confiar para mantenerse hombro con hombro, en un sentido más allá de lo literal y las peleas con los titanes. Sólo alguien igual a ella podría entender el tipo de soledad y presión que vivía a diario dentro del ejército; comprendía del mismo modo, que estar rodeado de gente, no era lo mismo que estar _con_ la gente. Y que sus aliados y compañeros los veían como próceres tan excepcionales, que ni siquiera los dejaban formar parte de la camaradería que entre todos los demás se demostraban. No, ellos eran intocables, eran de oro y estaban más allá de su comprensión. Y los dejaban abandonados a su soledad para que siguiesen luchando y defendiéndolos, como los prodigios únicos que eran.

Ellos estaban solos. Pero Levi le estaba ofreciendo finalmente, de un modo directo a su manera, que lo acompañase en la soledad. Porque podían estar solos _juntos_. La clase de compañía que ella siempre anheló. Y la tenía a tres pasos de distancia que la separaban de la habitación ajena.

Ella fue la primera en romper el contacto visual, y con la misma inmutabilidad en su rostro de porcelana, entró al cuarto pulcramente ordenado y reluciente de su superior. Sintió el agónico quejido quedo de las bisagras de la puerta cerrándose tras ella, y el ruido que hizo sobre el picaporte le indicó que acababa de ponerle seguro para no tener interrupciones indeseadas. Podría haberlo hecho de una manera más discreta, lo sabía perfectamente. Pero Levi era descarado, y le importaba un bledo fijarse en esos finos detalles de protocolo. Quizá era esa una de las tantas cosas que le atraían de él, y a la vez repudiaba.

—Quítate esas botas mugrientas y déjalas en la esquina de la puerta. No quiero que me ensucies el piso.

Algo muy propio de él, pensó ella con cierto desdén en su fuero interno. Pero de todos modos, procedió a cumplir su orden y se fue a quitar las botas para dejarlas en el lugar indicado. Si es que al trastornado con la limpieza no se le ocurría protestar ahora por alguna mancha minúscula en su ropa, o si acaso algún olor de pies, tal vez podría continuar con lo que vino a hacer cuando volteó para volver a encararlo.

Incluso sin las botas, la diferencia de alturas que los distanciaba era notoria. Diez asquerosos centímetros. Porque tras de que él era muy bajito _para su edad_, ella era demasiado alta para la suya. Pero Levi no se iba a amedrentar ni a perder su confianza por algo tan banal como un problema de estatura, no tras haberla padecido desde que supo a los 20 que ya no iba a estirarse más.

Ambos pares de ojos se anclaron a los contrarios, con ese mismo aire de indiferencia e inexpresividad que sus máscaras portaban al exterior. De no congeniar con él al punto de llegar a comprenderlo sin siquiera intercambiar palabras, Mikasa no habría sido capaz de distinguir esa manera tan intensa con la que la estaba mirando. Porque la miraba a ella, a los ojos, no a su cuerpo; y sin embargo allí estaba, esa mirada que había sabido interpretar un par de veces antes y que le hacía poner los pelos de punta. Esa pasión intensa que ardía fervientemente en el fondo de esos ojos afilados cuando se centraba en ella. Y ahora estaba más claro que nunca.

No podía mentirse a sí misma. Algo dentro de su ser se estremecía de una manera indescifrablemente apetecible cuando lo sentía contemplarla de esa manera tan descarada pero moderada, tan cargada de deseo, de uno intenso y discreto para que sólo ella lo notase. Quizá porque la hacía ser consciente por primera vez del poder que ella tenía como mujer. Y sentirse deseada por él con tanto ímpetu, era algo que le encantaba de una manera inexplicable.

Levi supo esperar para confirmar la naturaleza de su vínculo, y luego hizo el primer movimiento. Parados uno frente al otro, llevó sus manos a la abertura de su chaqueta y la deslizó hacia abajo hasta que la prenda dio en el piso. Ella se dejó hacer sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia, ni tampoco hizo mohín alguno de querer reclamarle. Justo como él lo había previsto.

Sin romper el contacto visual, liberó los broches y hebillas que mantenían firmemente amarradas a su cuerpo las correas, y al aflojarse el principal punto de su sustento, se retrajeron y aflojaron todas hasta ir cayendo por su propio peso. Otra vez, ella no hizo nada más que mirarlo, dejando que él hiciera lo que fuese de su gusto con ella.

Pero cuando llevó sus manos a la bufanda… ahí sí que hubo problema.

Mikasa aprisionó las muñecas de él en el acto, con un movimiento tan rápido y certero que sólo sería comparable a la velocidad y precisión de una serpiente cuando da su mordida letal. La advertencia también se hizo notar en su mirada, ahora ligeramente endurecida para taladrar la de él. Era un recordatorio de que aún no lo perdonaba. El hecho de haber aceptado su propuesta de esta noche, no significaba que era un borrón y cuenta nueva; mucho menos que iba a dejar en el pasado tan fácilmente el recuerdo del día del juicio.

Y Levi era consciente de ello, le gustase o no. Pero en ese entonces, él sólo tenía una fijación sobre la asiática. El que ella guardase aún tan insano apego al chico titán, todavía no era algo que llegase a empeorar su humor de por sí malo.

Bien, si ella no quería que tocase su objeto sagrado, entonces no lo haría. Se lo dio a entender con un simple mensaje implícito en sus orbes, y dejó dóciles sus manos para que ella lo soltase al ver que no era ninguna amenaza. Las retiró y no volvió a hacer ademán alguno de querer siquiera acercarse a esa prenda roja. Ella era capaz de partirle la mano si lo volvía a hacer.

Con una cuidadosa devoción, Mikasa desenrolló el obsequio de Eren de su cuello, y tras doblarlo con un trato especial que no le dedicó a ninguna de sus prendas anteriores, la dejó en una esquina del escritorio que él tenía allí. Tan limpio y ausente de polvo como todo el resto de la habitación.

Al retornar a su lugar con él, el ambiente ya no era el mismo. Podía notar que Levi había perdido cierta motivación, pero al intercambiar una silente mirada con la contraria, decidió que para "reconciliarse", era el turno de ella de invertir los papeles e igualar las condiciones. Sabía lo ordenado que era su Sargento, y el cuidado especial que le daba a la limpieza. No tenía del todo claro aún si aquello se aplicaba también a la forma en la que dejaba la ropa, pero a juzgar por el cuidado que él le dio la suya, que acabó como trapo viejo en el suelo, ella experimentó al hacer lo mismo y comprobar así que en efecto, el doblez de su atuendo y las arrugas que le dejase en el proceso eran irrelevantes mientras que cayeran sobre una superficie limpia y claramente, aprobada por él.

Los arneses también cayeron al suelo sobre la chaqueta, y ella le desanudó con cuidado el pañuelo que llevaba atado al cuello. Con este sí tuvo más consideración, pues contrario al uniforme, se veía como una prenda más fina y elegante como para dejarla allí regada.

Ahora que se encontraban en igualdad de condiciones, ella detuvo sus movimientos, y aguardó a que el mayor tomase la decisión de proseguir a gusto con el juego. Le estaba permitiendo desnudarla a su antojo, a él. A su _enemigo_. Aunque al final ella acabaría dejándolo a él en el mismo estado, y entonces no tendría nada de qué avergonzarse.

Sintió la tela de la camisa deslizarse de sus hombros hacia abajo cuando él desabrochó el último botón, y esta se reunió en el suelo con el resto del uniforme. Normalmente, ella habría sentido un especial pudor al mostrar su cuerpo poco femenino a alguien; un cuerpo del cual ella se avergonzaba, e incluso desagradaba cuando veía la linda figura que aún mantenían otras chicas, como Christa. Y habría sentido una vergüenza tremenda al tener que ser desnudada ante los ojos de un hombre.

Pero Levi era Levi. No era un simple hombre.

Levi, al igual que ella, era un _guerrero_. Uno que estaba a la altura de verdaderamente portar ese título. Y él esperaba de Mikasa lo mismo que ella de él. No había nada que temer, nada por lo cual cohibirse ni dar marcha atrás. Y por primera vez, la mirada intensa del militar descendió por su figura para contemplarla. Le gustaba lo que veía, y tras una caricia por su cuerpo esbelto y discretamente trabajado, detuvo sus manos contra el broche del pantalón para deshacerse de este. Era sumamente ceñido, y requirió de la ayuda de su portadora para desprenderlo de su cuerpo y liberar sus piernas.

La mirada del soldado era casi hambrienta. No se contenía ni tenía ninguna clase de reparos para recorrerla con la vista, y eso a la joven recluta no parecía molestarle. Verla en ropa interior era una maravilla, avivaba esa llama del deseo que se encendía por ella.

Y mientras Levi la miraba, ella acortó las distancias para deshacerse de la ropa de él con la misma calma y destreza con la que él lo había hecho, copiando en una perfecta imitación sus movimientos. Su paciencia no reflejaba las tremendas ganas que tenía de verlo desnudo a él, y sintió un gran deleite a la vista cuando contempló su torso al descubierto. No es como si no lo hubiese visto antes; lo había mirado algunas veces cuando él se quitaba la camisa durante los entrenamientos en los días calurosos. Pero eso era muy diferente a tenerlo allí, justo frente a ella tras haberla desnudado mientras se la comía con la mirada. Podía ver todas y cada una de las cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo fuerte y trabajado. Las huellas de cruentos combates a los que había sobrevivido para estar con ella en esos instantes. Tantas cicatrices para contemplar, tanto atractivo que encontraba en su cuerpo marcado… que el Sargento optó por acabar de abrirse él el cierre del pantalón al verla tan absorta con su torso.

Las manos firmes y poco delicadas de él fueron a parar a la cintura de la recluta para acariciarla; y comprobó que aún tenía una piel excepcionalmente tersa y suave gracias al milagro de su juventud prodigiosa. Se acercó tanto a ella que sus cuerpos casi se rozaban, aunque procuró todavía no atravesar esa delgada línea al querer averiguar qué tan impaciente podría estar ella por acortarla.

Por supuesto que Mikasa no le iba a dar el gusto ni a mostrarse como cualquier adolescente desesperada que andaría de calenturienta para que él la toque, como lo hacían muchas otras babosas entre las nuevas filas que no dejaban de verlo como si fuese un dios griego. Su mirada claramente le transmitía su mensaje: "no voy a caer fácilmente ni a rogarte por nada". Su posición ante aquello era firme, y su orgullo inquebrantable. Algo que tenía fascinado a su superior.

El broche del sujetador se soltó obedientemente ante su diestra mano, y antes de acabar de aflojarse del cuerpo de la chica, lo retiró para poder contemplar directamente la añorada imagen que ahora ella le brindaba. Una que superaba los gustos de cualquier amante del arte por una pintura de un perfecto cuerpo femenino. Y lo que más lo deleitaba, era saberse el primero en poder contemplar tan de cerca y con tanto privilegio el cuerpo de _la_ guerrera más fuerte de la humanidad. Algo que ningún otro soldado podría lograr con tanta facilidad, porque ella misma no le permitía ese gozo a nadie; ni siquiera a Eren. Y se lo estaba entregando a él.

Apreciaba su gesto y consideración, por lo que se propuso por sobre todas las cosas, no decepcionarla. Suprimió la distancia de una vez por todas, y el calor de sus pieles rozando con la del contrario desató en ella una sensación nueva y agradable. Una que aún no tuvo suficiente tiempo de desmenuzar y disfrutar en todo detalle, debido a la mano tosca que sin pudor alguno, fue a atacar uno de sus senos para apretarlo y jugar con este, obligándola entonces a sostenerse de sus hombros casi como en un acto reflejo cuando se vio invadida por un novedoso escalofrío.

Levi podría estar entretenido jugando con el suave y níveo montículo, tomándose las libertades de hacer con su cuerpo lo que se le viniera en gana. Pero no dejó de ver su rostro en ningún momento… no quería perderse ni un segundo de las expresiones que podría arrancar de lo más profundo de su ser; desenmascarar aquello que tanto se empeñaba en guardar hacia sus adentros, y ser capaz de finalmente agrietar su máscara de frialdad bajo sus atenciones. La recompensa fue oro ante sus ojos, cuando la vio tan siquiera cerrar por unos instantes los párpados para acostumbrarse a esas nuevas sensaciones, y sintió entonces el agarre firme de las manos suaves de la chica sobre sus hombros.

Iba por buen camino, pero ella continuaba notoriamente conteniéndose. Ya sabía de entrada que iba a tener que esforzarse más para ganarse algún _premio_ que tanto anhelaba obtener por parte de ella. Y entonces lo consiguió.

Un quedo y apenas audible suspiro acallado, que suavemente ella dejó escapar por sus labios al momento que se aventuró a atrapar con la boca aquella rosada y apetecible cúspide de su seno. Apretó con los labios, y la sintió sacudirse de forma tenue con un nuevo estremecimiento. Lo que estaba buscando, finalmente comenzaba a obtenerlo.

Pero elevó más la apuesta, y al momento en el que su mano bajó por la espalda de la menor para apretar descaradamente su parte trasera, introdujo su lengua al juego y traspasó todas las barreras del pudor para lamer su pecho. Ahí estaba, la recompensa: un gemido propiamente dicho, suave y quedo que ella exhaló, mientras se desquitaba con sus hombros al hundirle levemente las uñas en un discreto reclamo sobre la forma en la que simplemente jugaba con ella.

Su mirada indiferente acudió al encuentro con la contraria, quien lo buscaba con los párpados entrecerrados y un incipiente color rojizo emergiendo en sus mejillas. Una parte de ella moría por ver a la bestia desatada, porque eso era lo que buscaba en primer lugar. Era lo que esperaba de él, verlo dominante y hacerla retorcerse bajo las sábanas con un ritmo salvaje… si estaba siendo suave y llevando las cosas con calma hasta el momento, era meramente porque sólo quería experimentar con ella para saber qué tanto placer podría darle durante el plato fuerte.

—Un buen soldado nunca se lanza a la carga sin conocer el terreno, Ackerman— Rompió el silencio al hablar contra su pecho mientras la miraba, con una provocación más. —Es algo que deberías aprender si quieres seguir avanzando— Aprovechó para echarle en cara sin ningún recato y quizá, poner a propósito el dedo en la llaga para ver si la hacía enfadar.

Claramente, consiguió distinguir un disgusto en ella ante la mirada que le dedicó, pero se guardó lo que fuese que tuviera para reclamarle y simplemente lo dejó pasar.

—Entonces supongo que deberé tomar ese consejo en cuenta_, Sargento_— Y la forma en la que lo dijo, le hizo ver a Levi que él solito se había metido en un terreno peligroso ahora. Al parecer, acababa de desatar algo en ella que había estado conteniendo para dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera… y las manos de la muchacha trazaron un lento recorrido por su torso con el rastro de sus uñas arañando su piel.

Un movimiento que no se esperó tan pronto, o que fuese a desatar de la nada, debía admitir. Pero le gustaba esa sorpresa y su iniciativa. Estaba demostrando apenas una pequeña parte de esos colmillos fieros que la hacían tan inalcanzable para cualquier otro hombre, y su capacidad para dominarlos como si fuesen cachorritos. Era algo que ya sabía de antemano, que si ella se contenía y permanecía en una posición sumisa mientras que él jugaba con su cuerpo, era simplemente porque Mikasa se lo estaba permitiendo… ella siempre fue perfectamente capaz de invertir los papeles, en especial con cualquier otro tipo. Y al estar con él, con un auténtico _lobo veterano_, jugó a ser la niña buena para saber si valía la pena dejarse dominar o no.

—Entonces espero que estés preparada para arriesgarte a cualquier peligro sobre ese terreno, novata— Advirtió al entrecerrar levemente los ojos, con una encendida iniciativa de retomar el control. Ella simplemente lo estaba poniendo a prueba para decidir si se dejaba hacer de nuevo o trataba de tomar por su cuenta las riendas.

No se hizo esperar ni tuvo muchas consideraciones cuando la acorraló contra la pared. Tras un giro rápido y sin darle tiempo, separó sus piernas al introducir la suya entre las de ella. En cuestión de segundos, ya la tenía donde la quería, de nuevo. Y la barrera que conformaban sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, sólo eran un recordatorio que la presa de hoy era _ella_, que no iba a ceder tan fácilmente en su rol, y esperaba que la menor cumpliese el suyo.

Un suspiro fue arrancado ante la repentina prisión, y sintió los pelos ponérsele de punta por la expectativa. Estaba más que claro en su mirada y en ciertas partes de su anatomía, que el verlo tomar tan decididamente esa posición de "macho alfa", le resultó tremendamente excitante. Eso era lo que quería, la razón por la que sentía tanta atracción por él pese al rencor que le guardaba. Levi era un hombre al que ella no podría fácilmente dominar, era uno que jugaba al juego con sus propias reglas, y las imponía a la otra parte para hacerla disfrutar. Era alguien al que ella le daba permiso para asumir tal posición, el único quizá que valía la pena para intentarlo, y saciar sus insanos deseos ocultos.

Mientras se acumulaba su expectativa con infinitas posibilidades en su mente sobre la siguiente jugada que él haría, se vio sorprendida por una interrupción de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una vez más su boca húmeda y hambrienta sobre uno de sus pechos. El trato suave y lento que le había estando procurando antes quedó ahora muy desplazado ante el descaro que presentaba esta vez su lengua; lamiendo con sumo detalle por sobre la superficie rozada y endurecida de su seno, en lo que mantenía un juego continuo con este de una manera excitantemente obscena a su mirar.

Ahora sí lo sentía, ese delicioso y esperado estremecimiento frío y eléctrico que la recorrió al momento en que sintió la mordida moderada en aquella zona tan delicada. Y no se reprimió más para premiarlo con un gemido por sus acciones e incitarlo a seguir.

De pronto sentía realmente su posición de cachorro indefenso y acorralado por un depredador, cuando fue consciente del propio temblor leve que sacudía por momentos su cuerpo, volviendo a hallarse completamente atrapada por la figura del mayor. El único al que ella le permitiría jugar con cada centímetro de su piel a como fuese su gusto, porque era la única persona que podría llegar a equipararse a ella y ser merecedor de tal recompensa… En ese momento, pudo asegurar con satisfacción en su fuero interno que no se equivocó cuando decidió entrar a esa solitaria habitación. Aquello marcaría así mismo alguna clase de tregua con la propia firma particular del encuentro; una invisible que sólo las dos partes habrían de saber.

Ella mordió su sonrosado labio inferior, y al enredar sus dedos en el oscuro cabello del soldado, echó el cuello hacia atrás para tomar un suspiro profundo y dejarse embargar por ese cúmulo de sensaciones fácilmente adictivas. Las manos contrarias ya no se andaban con ninguna clase de pudor cordial como al principio, y recorrieron su cuerpo de una manera tan descarada como el propio dueño para echar más leña a la incipiente fogata voraz de la lujuria.

Fue apenas un instante fugaz, en el momento preciso que Levi abrió levemente sus ojos para no perderse ni un solo instante del que continuaba saboreando su pecho, de la expresión de repentina sorpresa que iluminó el rostro de la cadete cuando dos dedos ávidos de deseo, presionaron un punto sensible al llegar a su entrepierna. Fue arte, y un genuino destello de emociones que ella difícilmente volvería a dejar escapar con tanta libertad de sus máscaras de ahora en adelante.

Casi como queriendo ocultar bajo el tapete el recuerdo del involuntario gemido que escapó de sus labios con esta acción, ella normalizó de nueva cuenta su semblante a como pudo en un tiempo breve, y sus ojos acudieron al encuentro con los ajenos, casi como un reclamo por causarle tal sobresalto.

Pero ese era el trato después de todo, y el mensaje implícito en la mirada ardiente de Levi se lo dejaba claro: "tú viniste buscando esto, yo simplemente te lo estoy dando".

Y tenía razón, así que no había nada que reprochar. Con un suspiro de resignación al cederle la victoria, ella cerró levemente los ojos y una mano buscó apoyo en uno de sus fuertes y anchos hombros marcados por algunas cicatrices, tan pronto esos dedos ásperos y desconsiderados comenzaron a moverse y presionar contra su sensibilidad femenina. Si bien no la estaba tocando directamente debido a la separación de la tela que quedaba como su única prenda restante, reprimir los suspiros placenteros se volvía una tarea pesada si él continuaba realizando esos movimientos tan poco delicados, sin darle tregua.

Aún si intentaba guardar dentro de su ser todo aquello que afloraba ante esta situación, su cuerpo simplemente no estaba preparado para soportar exitosamente toda esta nueva gama de sensaciones que llegaban y estallaban en un repentino momento, como ocurrió antes. Era el mayor inconveniente de ser una novata en ese aspecto; y el que Levi fuese un veterano con todos los honores, que sabía con certeza dónde atacar.

El cosquilleo que recorría su espina con un eléctrico toque, su respiración irregular, así como el calor que había inundado sin su permiso sus mejillas rojas y que ahora comenzaba a surgir también en lo más profundo de su interior, eran experiencias tan nuevas que apenas comenzaba a conocerlas como para poder mantenerlas a raya como hubiese preferido.

Y su cuerpo de pronto se tensó. En un nuevo estallido improvisto de sorpresa y desatino, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió sin ninguna otra barrera el contacto directo de sus dedos contra la zona más sensible de su anatomía. Fue una jugada sucia, en la que el Sargento le arrebató las bragas y aprovechó para penetrarla con una invasión táctica de su dedo, ahora que ella se encontraba lidiando con las otras distracciones.

Si acaso pensaba antes que su gemido anterior fue una obra de arte, esto era oro genuino. Porque ya se le iban reduciendo las posibilidades de volver a verla esbozar aquellas expresiones tan espontáneas de sorpresa, o escuchar sus gemidos escapando de un modo tan libre de sus labios.

Mikasa no pudo evitar retorcerse un poco y volver a cerrar los ojos, incomodada, desorientada ante el nuevo panorama sensorial que se expandía ante ella para inundar todos sus sentidos. Por sobre todas las cosas, la que más resaltaba era la extrañeza de lo novedoso en dicha área. No sabría decir con certeza si le gustaba o la incomodaba, puesto que la sensación de una simple penetración de medio dedo ya se hacía sentir como un objeto extraño abriéndose paso dentro de ella.

Inevitablemente su cuerpo se tensó en ese mismo instante, y sus uñas se anclaron sin demasiada amabilidad a la piel ajena como en un acto reflejo. Levi no dio señales de protesta ante el desquite sobre sus hombros, y permaneció con la mirada firme clavada en sus expresiones. No se habría esperado verla filtrar tan abiertamente sus emociones, por lo que imaginaba ahora que aquello quizá iba a ser más tedioso para ella de lo que pudo haber pensado. Era nueva en todo esto después de todo, y aunque se tratase de Mikasa, tampoco podía darle un trato tan desconsiderado como si fuese otra veterana.

Despacio para darle tiempo a que su anatomía se fuese acostumbrando de forma gradual, hizo ademán de querer retirar su dedo. Pero entonces fue una mirada propiamente de ella la que lo detuvo.

—No creí que tendría que aclarar que no quiero que te contengas— Pese a su respiración ligeramente irregular y el leve rastro de incomodidad presente en sus facciones por el movimiento anterior, intentó parecer la misma chica fuerte de siempre. Quizá por orgullo para no mostrarse débil ante su rival, o quizá simplemente porque era una parte ya integrada por completo a su máscara externa.

—No creí que de verdad fueses tan masoquista— Dio él por respuesta, con ese mismo tono implícito de su rastro cínico de siempre.

De cualquier manera, no la dejaría insatisfecha. Y con cierta curiosidad perversa por saber realmente qué tan grande era su lado masoquista, no sólo volvió a introducir su dedo en su cálido interior, sino que esta vez lo hizo de modo rápido y llegó hasta el tope.

Mikasa por un momento sintió que se quedó sin aire, y si antes se había aferrado con la fiereza de un gato a él, ahora lo hizo con la de un tigre feroz. Fue un movimiento brusco para una zona tan delicada como aquella, y la descarga eléctrica que la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies habría amenazado con tumbarla, de no ser porque tenía recargado gran parte de su peso contra la pared a sus espaldas.

¿Le gustaba o le incomodaba?... No era algo tan sencillo de definir; podría ubicar esa sensación en un punto intermedio por el momento. Bien por su virginidad o directamente la falta de experiencia en el área, esperaba y su cuerpo se fuese acoplando a aquella extrañeza que la embargaba para una siguiente oportunidad.

"_Oh…"_ . Y es allí donde descubrió sus pensamientos traicioneros embarcándola con un rumbo hacia aquél encuentro para una segunda ocasión. Ni habían concretado la primera, y ya comenzaba a presentar síntomas de una posible adicción, con la persona menos agradable a su ver…

Todo dependía de la culminación de este primer encuentro; y por el momento, aún si no sabía entender del todo esas sensaciones nuevas que estaban azotando su cuerpo, podía estar completamente segura de que le encantaba la manera que tenía su superior para mostrarse dominante, como un verdadero macho alfa al que se le ha concedido la confianza suficiente para tomar el control y hacerla disfrutar en el momento más ansiado. Una toma del control que no había detectado antes en la presencia de ningún otro de sus compañeros. Todos eran como unas simples ovejas en un rebaño siguiendo las instrucciones del verdadero jefe, el lobo que ahora iba a devorarla.

—Más adelante vas a tener verdaderas razones para rasguñarme— Aclaró de pronto, para atraer una vez más su atención en medio del pre calentamiento. —Así que adelante, no te contengas ahora. Puedes abrir mi piel tanto como quieras.

Y el mero hecho de escucharlo decir aquello con ese tono de voz tan serio y decidido, le sumaba un mayor puntaje al gusto que iba obteniendo por él en esos instantes. Le gustaba esa forma de transmitir sin tapujos su sadismo… y ya que insistía, a ella tampoco le pesó en la consciencia trazar un recorrido punzante con sus uñas al sentir la invasión del segundo dígito. Pudo haber ahogado medianamente su gemido, pero el desquite se lo llevó toda la espalda del contrario.

Levi prosiguió con el movimiento sin proceder con demasiada delicadeza, tal y como ella se lo había pedido, y sus dedos fueron abriéndose paso entre su estrechez virginal para así poder acostumbrarla a lo que venía luego. Porque el simple grosor de dos dedos no era nada comparado al plato fuerte, y por las reacciones que la había observado experimentar, incluso había una buena posibilidad de hacerla llorar.

¿Quién lo diría?... Ella, la chica de hielo que siempre le dedicaba miradas llenas de odio cuando sus orbes se encontraban, eligió por voluntad propia ser sometida ante él. Y eso _le gustaba_… porque la naturaleza de su sadismo requería un complemento masoquistamente adecuado para saciar del todo sus fetiches. Y todas las mujeres que habían pasado por su cama a lo largo de su vida, requirieron de un trato aburridamente delicado para no salirse del esquema normal. La evolución que estaba viendo en Mikasa podría significar finalmente el surgimiento de su par complementario en la alcoba.

Retiró sus dedos cuando comprobó que ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lubricada como para proceder, y sabiendo que la menor mantenía una mirada expectante sobre él, ahora que se encontraba con la respiración ligeramente agitada, sonrojada y por sobretodo, _excitada_, trabó su vista con la de ella al momento que lamió con total descaro los dedos que sacó de su interior. Acción que encendió más la mecha de la novata, y por sobretodo, sorprendió por la actitud que Levi siempre mantuvo hacia la higiene… tal parecía ser que en cuanto a la vida sexual del Sargento, podía realizar ciertas modificaciones a su tratado de pulcritud sobre su obsesión con la limpieza.

La repentina jugada sucia del mayor la hizo verse necesitada de cerrar las piernas, al sentir que el calor en su interior se transformó en un incendio inextinguible que provocó un goteo por entre su abertura.

Estaba a su punto, a la vista de Levi. Con lo humedecida que la había dejado, dejaba cubierta al menos la parte del deber que le tocaba en cuanto a darle una preparación adecuada y más llevadera para el momento clave.

—Eso, me gusta esa expresión— Y por supuesto que no iba a dejar pasar esa gloriosa oportunidad para soltar un comentario cínico con su humor retorcido. Uno que logró mosquearla lo suficiente como para que se recobrase una vez más debajo de sus máscaras. —Si ya estás lúcida, muévete a la cama— Indicó ahora, tras librarla por completo de la prisión que conformaba su cuerpo y guiarla él mismo unos pasos hacia adelante donde aguardaba el lecho.

Mikasa obedeció sin poner peros pese a la clara molestia que provocó su burla anterior. Él ya era de esa manera, y ella lo sabía… llegados a este punto, no tenía derecho de reclamarle nada.

Tan pronto entrara al terreno de esa cama, sabía que sería el sitio en el que todo ocurriría. No había marcha atrás ni ninguna otra posibilidad, y su propia situación de primeriza le jugó en contra cuando sintió su latir agitarse en su pecho. Con paso tranquilo y destilando la misma indiferencia de siempre por su perfecto escudo exterior, llegó a destino y se acostó, siguiendo las instrucciones silenciosas de su compañero.

Aún si se envolvía en esa falsedad de neutralidad, Levi no era ningún despistado como para pasar por alto ese brillo de temor en la mirada de la chica. Podría haber engañado a cualquier ingenuo, pero no a él, quien era capaz de entenderla y penetrar hasta lo más profundo de su alma sin mucha dificultad.

En esos instantes, sólo él podía reconocer el trasfondo de la verdadera Mikasa, la Mikasa _humana_, la que era capaz de sentir cualquier emoción natural de todo ser humano detrás de su coraza. Fue un momento único de deleite, sabiendo que aún si ella iba a la cama de otro en algún momento, nadie más podría leerla ni gozarla tanto como él lo estaba haciendo.

Antes de colocarse sobre ella en la cama, se deshizo de sus prendas restantes. Y observó atento cómo la mirada de ella descendió hasta sus partes bajas para contemplar su anatomía masculina. Detectó en ella toda reacción natural de chica primeriza: su curiosidad brillando en algún punto de su mirada moderada, la expectación, el nerviosismo clásico oculto en algún rincón de su ser y hasta incluso algo que interpretó como un atisbo de asombro.

Le alimentaba el ego cada nueva emoción que descifraba de las poco visibles pistas que ella dejaba.

—¿Es la primera vez que ves uno?— Su duda era genuina, y esta vez no se trataba de ningún comentario burlesco. Si bien sabía que la chica era virgen, quién sabe, a lo largo de su vida podría haber llegado a ver uno en cierto momento, como quizá el del chico titán, por azares del destino.

No obstante, ella de inmediato colocó su vista en los orbes contrarios, queriendo cerciorarse de que iba totalmente en serio con esa pregunta.

—Por supuesto que sí— Le respondió con un leve tono de obviedad. Aunque supuso que tendía sus razones para tal duda.

—Qué pena— Soltó entonces, logrando una cierta confusión en el fuero interno de la menor. —Entonces no tienes punto de comparación para apreciarlo como deberías.

Y esta vez, la mirada que ella le dedicó fue una que claramente dejaba entrever su indignación mosqueada. No pensó que él fuese precisamente de los que presumían en la cama… pero precisamente porque sabía que Levi no era ese tipo de idiotas, optó por suponer que sencillamente hablaba en serio en cuanto al estándar de tamaño.

—¿Se supone que debo sentirme afortunada?— Una pequeña venganza para darle en el orgullo nunca iba a dejarla pasar por alto, y por más que se encontrasen en tal instancia, ella aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para bajarlo a los suelos como fuese posible.

Pero Levi se supo mantener a flote, para su descontento.

—No sé, puedes ir y compararla con la del chico titán, a ver cuál crees que puede darte más placer.

Y los ojos de ella chispearon por el enojo con ese comentario. Porque de meterse con ella, todavía podía hacerlo con cierto límite de tolerancia… pero en cuanto metía a Jeager en el asunto, era como si hubiesen hecho una ofensa peor que pisotear su sagrado orgullo oriental. Una jugada que podría perfectamente haberle costado el polvo de la noche.

Sin molestarse en disfrazar su enfado, ella sujetó con brusquedad los cabellos ajenos tras subir su mano a la nuca del Sargento, y lo obligó a bajar el rostro a su altura para fulminarlo con más comodidad.

—¿Ibas a cogerme o no?

El modo en el que prácticamente le siseó las palabras, fue suficiente goce para sentirse victorioso de este encuentro.

—Sólo estaba esperando a que me lo pidieras.

"_Bastardo hijo de perra…"_. Mikasa comenzaba a arrepentirse de brindarle el privilegio de desvirgarla, recordando entonces lo tremendamente odioso y repugnante que podía llegar a ser el jodido enano cuando se lo proponía.

Y antes de poder siquiera meterle una patada que dejase incapacitado su más grande orgullo masculino, él fue más rápido y lo alejó del peligro, resguardándolo en un movimiento imprevisto dentro de ella. Entró como ignorando el detalle de su barrera virginal, la cual desgarró con la primer estocada y la dejó tiesa, sin ser capaz de reprocharle de ninguna otra manera por el impacto de tal penetración.

Al menos tuvo la consideración de permanecer quieto para que ella se acostumbrase… De haber podido pensar con claridad en esos instantes, Mikasa habría comprendido por qué antes le había advertido acerca de que tendría "razones" para desgarrarle la espalda. Pero en estos momentos se hallaba más ocupada intentando recobrar el aire que se le había cortado al momento que la invadió. Tan rápido y sin previo aviso, que ni había podido prepararse mentalmente antes de sobrellevar semejante dolor.

Porque el dolor del que comenzaba a ser consciente a medida que transcurría el tiempo, era un ardor que quemaba y punzaba horriblemente todo su interior, como si algo simplemente se hubiese introducido en alguna parte de su ser para abrirla y tratar de partirla… lo cual no estaba demasiado alejado de lo que en verdad sucedió.

Apenas pudo volver a respirar, exclamó un quejido ahogado, casi volviendo en sí. Sintió los ojos arderle y la visión empañada con las lágrimas agolpadas que pugnaban por salir en algún tipo de desahogo; pero luchó por retenerlas. Porque tras de todo, no pretendía darle el gusto de mostrar tal vulnerabilidad ante él.

Antes de ser capaz de fulminarlo a muerte con la mirada, cerró con fuerza los ojos para tomar un respiro profundo y estirar sus manos hacia él. Indiscriminadamente de lo que cayera en sus garras, comenzó a arañar, clavar y desgarrar cada centímetro de piel que tocaba, en un justo desquite por la puñalada traicionera que él le había hecho llegar.

Ni siquiera le sorprendió sentir la humedad en sus dedos, producto de la sangre que ya le habría sacado de alguna herida más profunda, y Levi se dejó mancillar pacientemente como castigo por su truco tramposo.

Los minutos pasaban, y a medida que la piel de sus brazos, hombros y espalda se iba llenando de arañazos más fieros que los de cualquier felino, el dolor atroz en el interior de la oriental comenzaba a mermar, mas no llegaba a disiparse del todo. Sólo parecía estar dando una tregua lo suficientemente considerada como para hacerlo soportable; y entonces sí pudo lanzarle esa mirada envenenada que tanto había querido tirarle encima desde el momento que penetró tan bruscamente en ella.

—De haberte avisado y hacerlo lento, habría sido mucho más tortuoso para ti— Levi argumentó una escueta excusa en su defensa, que bien podría ser verdad por sus experiencias anteriores con otras chicas.

Pero no por ello Mikasa lo iba a dejar pasar como si nada.

—Más vale que me hagas tener un orgasmo— Le amenazó. —Porque si después de todo esto me decepcionas, juro que mis cuchillas para matar titanes pasarán a cortar _otra cosa_.

Estaba hablando totalmente en serio, y Levi lo sabía. Era ese, quizá, uno de los motivos por los cuales le resultaba tan atractiva la idea de acostarse con ella… el peligro que ella destilaba, como una verdadera fiera.

—Te haré tener más de uno— Le aseguró con total calma, cuando retiró tranquilamente un mechón desordenado del cabello de ella.

No se dijo más nada, y la muchacha le tomó la palabra para permitirse algún rato de disfrute. A partir de allí, Levi procuró manejarse con más cuidado ahora que había pasado lo peor; no obstante, sabía perfectamente que las brazas de dolor continuaban ardiendo. Fue más considerado con el movimiento que siguió, más lento y pausado, para darle tiempo a que pudiese acostumbrarse bien a sus dimensiones en lo que iban mermando los vestigios del sufrimiento anterior.

Mikasa era una mujer fuerte; él lo sabía. Por más dolor que le hiciera pasar, ella haría todo lo posible por tragárselo y envolverlo con su orgullo, sin dejar derramar una sola lágrima, como había logrado contenerlas hasta ahora. Y de forma gradual, pudo darse por satisfecho y superada la primera parte del trayecto, al ver el deje de dolor desaparecer ya de sus facciones menos contraídas.

Se pusieron de acuerdo mediante un intercambio de miradas, en el que él le pidió permiso en esta ocasión para ir más rápido; y tras su aprobación, se permitieron desenvolverse un poco más para obtener un ritmo más llevadero y placentero. Ahora ella comenzaba a dejar atrás el dolor para comenzar a sentir una sensación más agradable… una que fue transformándose en algo verdaderamente apetecible, y fue disminuyendo la ira que tenía acumulada contra su Sargento.

Supo entonces, el por qué del afán de tanta gente por mantener relaciones sexuales como monos con tanta frecuencia, cuando el disfrute tomó por completo sus sentidos de una vez por todas. La experiencia hablaba por sí sola, con un lenguaje indescriptible que escapaba a cualquier definición máxima que intentasen darle al término del placer. Porque sus cuerpos hablaban mediante su propio idioma, chocando entre sí, frotándose de forma complaciente y calentando a un grado elevado a las dos partes.

Poco a poco, el cúmulo de sensaciones placenteras se fue incrementando a tal punto que ni siquiera fue consciente de los gemidos que comenzaron a resbalar suavemente por sus labios. Ella simplemente cerró los ojos y se aferró a él; ya no de una manera violenta y agresiva como lo hizo momentos antes, sino de un modo en el que pudiese cerciorarse de que él estaba allí, haciéndola sentir bien.

El milagro de la satisfacción sexual estaba provocando incluso que ella misma dejase atrás su odio hacia su superior, y se centrase únicamente en esa escena; en ese lugar y ese momento, en el que sólo se hallaban ellos dos y al resto del mundo podía partirlo un rayo.

Más adelante, con pensamientos lúcidos, se sorprendería a sí misma pensando tales disparates al recordar la existencia de su sol personal, Eren, quien aún brillaba allá afuera. Pero ahora su mente estaba más ocupada gozando el momento, que poniéndose a buscar pensamientos racionales.

Como buen anfitrión que era, Levi no iba a simplemente relegarla a un sencillo y vulgar placer que cualquier coito podría entregarle. Sus labios hicieron contacto con la piel de su cuello, y mientras que la cama se quejaba con sus propios chillidos por el movimiento de los dos amantes, se encargó de dejarle un distinguible y rojizo chupetón en esa piel virgen. No importaba el sitio que escogiera para dejar impresa su marca posesiva, ya que a fin de cuentas, esta sería ocultada todo el tiempo por la tela de la bufanda que nunca podía faltar en el vestuario de la menor. Ella no tendría motivo para reprocharle luego.

La hizo sacudirse con un espasmo de placer, cuando llevó su tosco agarre a uno de sus suaves montículos para estrujarlo con su tacto áspero y experimentado. Y qué placentero el orgullo de saberse el primero y único hasta el momento, de estar haciendo gemir de aquella manera a la guerrera más fuerte de la humanidad.

Una característica que siempre lo acompañaba en la cama, era su insaciable avaricia. Y no conforme con sus logros, atendió de nueva cuenta con la boca al seno disponible para exprimirle más gemidos y estremecimientos a causa de sus acciones. Mordisqueó y pellizcó de igual manera las endurecidas y ya hinchadas cúspides de ambos pechos, y la hizo arquearse y retorcerse con cada una de sus calculadas acciones. A ella más que a ninguna otra, pretendía hacerla chillar hasta dejarla sin voz. Quería complacerla a un grado en que ningún otro podría hacerlo jamás, y lograría satisfacerla hasta volverla loca de placer como premio por regalarle su primera vez.

Sus pieles candentes y sudorosas marcaban un ritmo ya más frenético y apresurado de sus cuerpos, dejando atrás todo el detalle del cuidado anterior, y dejando así solamente el goce extremo de sus placeres carnales.

Finalmente, las sensaciones acumuladas fueron demasiado para que el cuerpo inexperto de la chica pudiese resistir por más tiempo, y el calor acumulado en su vientre estalló como una gran ola que arrasó con cada parte de su ser, llevándosela junto con el poco juicio que le quedaba.

Se arqueó su espalda, y sin recurrir a ninguna traba como solía hacer, liberó como pudo el placer extremo que la embargó con un sonoro gemido que podría tranquilamente haber pasado por grito. Uno que habría sido perfectamente audible tras las paredes de madera o la puerta de aquél cuarto.

Con el pulso disparado a mil, y su cuerpo ardiente perlado por el movimiento constante, Mikasa conoció finalmente lo que era un orgasmo. Si antes había estado inmersa en una sensación tan candentemente indescriptible, esto rebasaba cualquier experiencia anterior. Tan contundente fue la llegada del momento culminante que incluso su cuerpo continuó sufriendo los espasmos esporádicos de placer residual que permaneció recorriéndola desde el interior, en lo que sus pensamientos poco a poco volvían a acomodarse en su sitio.

En aquél momento de suspensión mental, casi podría haber asegurado que valía la pena sobrevivir sólo por la sensación de tener un orgasmo. ¿Cómo es que nunca antes había hecho algo parecido hasta ahora?... ¿Cómo es que recién a estas alturas se fijaba en que Levi era seguramente el único capaz de brindarle un placer tan extremo como ese?

De haber sido más flexible con él en cuanto al manejo de su odio quizá habrían sido capaces de llegar mucho antes a esas instancias.

Quizá incluso…

—Cuando termines de recuperarte— Precisamente fue su voz la que interrumpió la línea de sus pensamientos, consiguiendo atraer su mirada algo desorientada. —Levántate y ponte en cuatro para la segunda ronda.

Y el tono autoritario que empleó para darle tan indecentes instrucciones la hizo encenderse una vez más, reavivando aquella flama lujuriosa que no acababa de extinguirse del todo.

Tan sensible como se encontraba su cuerpo, casi tuvo otro estremecimiento cuando lo sintió inclinarse sobre ella y chocar su aliento cálido contra su oído.

—Te recuerdo que yo aún no me he corrido— Le susurró con un tono grave, como recordándole sus propias palabras al asegurarle que la haría tener más de un orgasmo.

Mikasa cerró los ojos y se dejó recorrer por un estremecimiento agradable al escucharlo.

Hizo bien en aceptar la invitación y escogerlo a él para aquél importante paso en su vida. Había conseguido satisfacerla como nunca creyó posible, y Levi terminó siendo exactamente el hombre que pensó que era… una fiera insaciable en la cama.

Y ella estaría más que dispuesta a confiarle todas sus noches de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**Lamento si decepcioné al no hacerlo tan explícito por volcarme más a otros aspectos como el psicológico de los personajes, pero tratándose de estos dos, quise hacerlo más pasional y no dejarlo simplemente en la cochinada del lemmon barato. Espero no haberlos aburrido.**

**En fin, este sería el gran paso en su relación y encuentros nocturnos. Intentaré, si se me prende el foco, incluir en los drabbles alguna viñeta de los aspectos que mencioné brevemente a lo largo del one-shot, sobre cómo más o menos empezaron a congeniar. Aunque no podría abarcar todo el proceso, o ya para eso tendría que hacer directamente un fanfic en concreto y romper con mi serie de drabbles.**

**Espero y pese a haberlo estirado tanto en otros asuntos que no fueron meramente eróticos, les haya gustado. Tampoco quise ahondar mucho en descripciones más gráficas por esa nueva persecución de FanFiction hacia los fics con contenido sexual.**

**En fin, sólo me queda disculparme por la baja calidad narrativa. Apenas tuve tiempo de darle una leída rápida y editar algunas cosas antes de irme a la universidad, porque ya en 5 minutos me mando en carrera para que no se me vaya el bus.**

**Gracias por leer, espero y sigan leyendo mis siguientes publicaciones :)**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**K**mi-_nyan~_


End file.
